An Eyewitness Eyewitnessing
by JazziePerson
Summary: What do people think of when they see the BAU? What first springs to mind? Superheroes or dangerous shadows?


Author's Note: This story was a request by notcrazypsychotic126 on sienna27 and Kavi Leighanna's TV Prompt Forum. It was for a story of an episode from the point of view of an outsider character. I originally started with what then became Emily and Agent Prentiss but then I realised that it had to be story from the point of view of a character who doesn't know them. Therefore it didn't work. So, this is the final result. I'm not overly pleased with it; I couldn't get it to work properly but, you know, I tried. I'm not convinced it is what was meant by the request but anyway, please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Criminal Minds characters or any of the characters from this particular episode. See if you can guess which one it is :)

An Eyewitness Eyewitness-ing 

I woke up to the sounds of gunshots. For a second, I was dazed but when my brain worked out what was going on, I was wide awake in a second and utterly terrified. Gunshots! I wanted to run around screaming or hide under the bed, as I feel like doing when the going gets tough. But then I stopped and listened. They were coming from outside. I glanced through the darkness, over at the window. The light from the streetlamp was casting weird shadows across my bedroom and I could see my breath in front of me. It was freezing but slowly, I got up, tossing the covers back to keep the bed warm and crept over to the window. The floor boards squeaked under my feet, making me pause for only a moment before continuing forwards on my mission to find out what was going on. The gunshots were still going, and each one made my heart skip. Through the net curtains, I could see a little, but not enough to really understand what was going on. Police cars were gathered outside the house opposite but I couldn't see anything else.

Using only one finger – the index finger on my left hand, seeing as I'm left-handed to be precise – I moved the curtain aside and peered through. The dark made it difficult to see and the lights from the police cars cast an eerie glow over the street, distorting shapes and figures. But once I realised what was happening, it all became clear and I gasped. The front door of the house was thrown open and two bodies were lying flat on the steps up to it. From the blood leaking down the steps, I could only assume they were dead.

But still, the cops surrounding the front of the house were firing. I could hear shouting and even though I couldn't hear the individual words, from the sound of it, these guys were pissed. The front windows of the house shattered, throwing tiny shards of glass over the bodies and onto the front lawn. It made me flinch.

And that was when I caught sight of three figures walking away from the house, down the street into the dark night. They were striding away from the police cars, a formation of three, two men and a woman, the younger man in the middle with the others on either side.

They all held steely expressions, faces that showed clearly their resignation of the scene behind them. I could see that they were all against the gunning down of the people I assumed were criminals but it seemed that there was nothing they could do. That or they were unwilling to go against the apparently very pissed cops. I wondered why.

The middle guy pulled ahead, obviously the leader. The other man and the woman exchanged a glance behind his back but continued unfalteringly, never wavering in their faith for him. It was sort of admirable. They were like superheroes. It almost made me laugh.

And then they were gone. Into the night in a lone-ranger-esque fashion. It was strange. The way they had interacted with each other... it was like they were all completely in tune with each other, almost like they were able to communicate telepathically.

Turning my attention back to the cops, I saw that they had stopped firing at dead bodies and the house. A pair of them were roughly pulling the bodies into body bags. I wondered what these two men had done to deserve such disgust.

I watched for another five minutes, watching as cop after cop surveyed the scene. Crime scene tape went up and gradually the cars began to pull away, until the road was as quiet as it usually was. I stood still, for a moment unsure that it had even happened. It was just such a normal, quiet street. Things like that didn't happen here. They just didn't. But I guess that's what everyone says when they discover something's going on next door or over the road or whatever.

A second later, the cold began to creep into me and I tiptoed back to bed, anxious not to wake the rest of my family. It took ages to go back to sleep but when I finally did, the images, snapshot stills of what I'd seen whirled around my brain, making it impossible to forget them. But in a way, I didn't want to. I didn't want to let those three lonely figures disappear into the darkness of my brain as they had in reality. It just didn't seem right. So I was going to remember them.

Author's Note II: Yep, you got it, it was Hopeless! I just loved the ending to that one, even though it's such a dark episode. And yes, I know I actually wrote something else for this episode in Emily and Agent Prentiss but this seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up. So there you have it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Also, check out sienna27 and Kavi Leighanna's TV Prompt Challenge Forum. It's awesome and very good for inspiration when you're lacking it!


End file.
